Everyone Has A Secret
by Aurovai
Summary: I sighed inwardly,hoping he'd be okay with this. Hoping I'd be okay with this. "Do you want a..." "A what?" I winced as I said the next words. "A hug." Yup, it's official. Near was going crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone has a secret**

Chapter 1:Thoughts

Near's POV

Knowing that Mello was going to come up to me,I stood up and walked out the door. Mello bumped his shoulder onto mine,and I fell to the floor. Hard.

Half expecting that,I made no emotion at all. I knew he was expecting an emotion. Any emotion. Instead,I got up,and walked out of the play room,into the hallway.

I slouched,walking straight to my bedroom. I kept my eyes on the ground. But I heard groups of other children laughing and talking. Most were my age. I sighed,as soon as I was in my room. I sat down on the chair in front of the desk. I took out the homework for Math. I sighed thinking,Why do that? I'm already ahead of everyone any ways. No matter how little I try.

I got up and sat on my bed. My puzzles were solved. My toys were on the floor,making a pattern on the ground.

But my mind was on a mystery.

No. Not a mystery. A case. Kira was a serial killer in Japan. Somehow,he can kill someone without even being there in person. Thanks to L,though,we are sure he is in the Kanto region of Japan.

Kira has to be caught. We just need to find him,and figure out his secret.

Everyone has a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

OH YEAH! Finished with chapter 2. I actually finished 2 chaps,but I'm too much of a lazy guy to upload the other one. Sorry!

But,I'll make it up to you!

I just want to thank m'swolfeygirl for putting this story on her story alert. So,**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

I (sadly) do not own Death Note. But,I own the OC in here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Anger<p>

Mello's POV

"That son of a-"

"Usually,you wouldn't do purpose,I mean. What's wrong Mells?" Matt asked,cutting me off.

I hesitated. "Just seeing how he never uses his emotions get to me. Where as,when I get angry,I punch the wall,swear,scream at people,etc." I sat down on the couch. "I just want to punch that mother f-"

"Please don't say it. I'm really not in the mood. I lost to Yoshi earlier today,at Mario cart. I'm not losing to my brother right now. "He said,his eyes intensly focused on the screen of the handheld,his tongue out to the right corner of his lips,his fingers moving rapidly around the controls,and his head tilting to the right side.

"By brother,you mean Luigi,right?"

"Yes,captain obvious. Or should I say,Willy Wonka?"

I glared at Matt. "You tell anyone,and I mean anyone about any of my fantasies,I will have to kill you."

Matt laughed. "You had those fantasies ever since I came here and roomed with you."

I pulled out a bar of chocolate from my front pocket. "And my fantasy,begins." I turned the television on and tore off the wrapper of the bar.

An Asian girl,with her bangs slightly covering her eyes,a black headband,a chocker,a plaid black and red short skirt,fishnets,and a long sleeved hoodie saying,"without a world of hate,no one would be dieing",her eyes were outlined with eyeliner,and she had blush on her cheeks,passed through my view of the tv,and sat down next to me.

Matt,looked up from his handheld with astonished eyes. "Whoa. Hot."

I shook my head. "Dude. You can do much better."

"You know,I'm right here." The Asian girl said.

"Don't listen to him. He's just grumpy about not having a girlfriend because he looks like a girl." Matt said.

I growled at him.

"I'm suprised that you don't have a girlfriend." The Asian girl said. "I mean,your nice,I can tell you're smart and you're cute." She was now red in the cheeks.

Matt turned his handheld off,and slipped it into his pocket." Well,you're not only cute,you're hot."

"Oh. Did I say you're cute? What I meant to say was hot. Goggle boy." She got up,and when she was half-way out the door,Matt said,"Hey. My name's Matt by the way."

She turned to look at him. "I'm Liza." With that,she was gone.

"Thank God! I never thought it would end!" I said. "For a second there,I thought you guys were going to kiss."

"Why would you think that?" Matt adjusted his goggles.

"You guys were so close to eachother,it was like I was forgotten."

"You were forgotten. Sorry."

I exhaled a deep breath.

"You jealous?"

"About what?"

"I'm close to having a girlfriend. And you still don't have one."

I waved the chocolate bar in his face. "My only love will be chocolate. **ONLY**,chocolate."

He shook his head. "I think with that attitude,Near would get a girl before you do."

"Maybe that's his secret. He has a girlfriend." I said thoughtfully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"He has a secret. I mean everyone has a secret. I just want to know his."

"Well. If everyone has a secret,what's yours?" Matt poked me.

"Mfmnda." I mummbled.

"What?"

"I'm from Canada." I said through gritted teeth.

"How is that so bad?"

"Because of the stereo type. Eh."

"Oh right! Why don't you just eat your chocolate,eh?"

"You tell anyone,I will kill you. And act like I never did." I treathened

"Okay. Okay!" Matt backed off.

"I still need to know his secret. As well as Kira's."

* * *

><p>Au revoir! Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Halloween is soon,that's why I've been so busy. Sorry.

But,

I'd like to thank:

Number2PIKACHU : I'm glad you like this. Thanks for adding this as your favorite story _**and **_to your story alerts.

littlecuteface : Thanks for adding this to your stroy alert.

I love you both!

Now,on to the story!

I do not own Death Note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Confusion<p>

Matt's POV

I walked out of the play room,without Mello by my side. That dude has some serious problems,I thought. I feel bad for him though. He saw love in his face. Real love. Although,he does **LOVE**chocolate.

But Liza. She was really hot. And cool. And,nice. She thought the same way about me.

_**CRASH!  
><strong>_

I shook my head. My goggles were around my neck,it had fallen off. Papers were floating down.

"I'm sorry." I said,gathering the papers and books. "I was too busy-"

"Not paying any attention to a thing?"The voice said. It sounded like a heavenly angel.

I looked up. A thin and fragile girl was kneeling in front of me. She had messy,black hair,her bangs to the right was wearing a plain white t-shirt,a purple jacket,and jeans. Her lips were curled up into a smile. Her eyes were deep brown,but I could see my reflection.

"I-I-" I couldn't say a thing.

"Save your breath. I'm not really seen any ways. But,you're the first that actually bumped into me." She was close enough to kiss,I had the urge to put my lips to hers. But she got up just before I could do that. She held out a hand. I took it and she pulled me up,without even trying." Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shook my head. I felt like I was in a trance. But,this girl wasn't even trying to be pretty. Unlike other girls with pounds of make-up. Her face was natural,and sweat was coming down it. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"I'm sorry,I was just thinking. Are you okay?" I could see that I might have hit her cheek. There was fresh bruise there. Without knowing it,I reached in and touched her face.

She flinched. "Ouch." I took my hand away,and she replaced it with her own.

"You should go to the nurse." I took her hand,but she pulled it away.

"But,I have to finish my projects and homework and-"

"But your bruise is worse than it seems. I only touched it lightly."

She hesitated. "Fine. But pick up the mess you made." She walked to the nurses,with easy and graceful strides.

I picked up all her homework sheets and books. It was heavier than it looked,I couldn't believe she carried those around.

V_(-.-)_V

In the nurses office,Maggie was already tending to her. I put the books on the chair next to the door.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"I barely touched you. I shouldn't have done that. It looks like it became worse." Maggie said. She was right,the bruise had become a darker shade of purple.

"Can't you just give me an ointment,and tell me to put it on once a day?"

"Normally,I would. But,instead I'm giving you an ointment that you have to put on 3 times a day."

"3 times! That's ridiculous!"

"Not for this situation. I'll be back." Maggie left the room,closing the door behind her.  
>"Thanks alot."<p>

"I said I'm sorry! What will make you feel better?"

"Nothing. I have never felt happy in my entire life."

"That's not true."

"Oh. But it is. I never had a parent. I've been at this place since I was 3."

"That's impossible. This isn't just an orphanage,it's-"

"A place to raise the next L. I know. But Rodger took me said that I'm really valuable. I don't get it only thing I'm good at is making art."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Prove it." I gave her paper and a sharp pencil. "Draw me."

She huffed out a huh. "Conceited I see. But,if this is what will prove it,I will."

V_(-.-)_V

It had been 30 minutes,and the girl I met in the hallway hadn't lifted her eyes off of her art. "Done." She threw the paper at me,it floated down into my hands. There,was a picture of me.

I was sitting in a chair,my hair messy,my hands behind my head,my goggles around my neck,and I was smiling.

I looked back up. She was laying down,staring at the ceiling. Without looking at me,she asked, "So,what do you think?"

"Is this how I look right now?"

She sat up. "Every detail."

I got up and looked at a mirror. "I look horrible! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you look perfect to me. Every girl's dream." She laid back down.

"Yeah. Sure. Every girl's dream."

"Okay. Not every girl's dream,but mine okay."

I was astonished. "So,I'm exactly like your dream guy?"

"From your hair to your jeans to your smile. To your blue eyes."

"You say that to me,and don't fear the rejection I might say?"

"Rejection's a part of my life. I'm not afraid to speak my mind."

"Pretty,and brave." I said.

"Thanks." Her cheeks were flushed.

Maggie came in with the ointment.

"Took you long enough." I was still looking at-I haven't asked about her name yet.

"Take this,as I said,3 times a day. If it doesn't go away in 2 weeks,tell me."

"Thank you." She gave Maggie a hug. Maggie smiled. The first time I saw her smile. "Your welcome."

V_(-.-)_V

I walked with her. I agreed to carry half her assignments to her room,while she carried the other half.

"You have your own room?"

"One of few."

"I heard Near has his own room."

"Rodger is strict about it though. He said that if anyone complains,there will be an end to it."

"You're lucky."

"I think I'm the only girl who has her own room. And Near is the only boy. For a good reason."

"What's that?"

"If I told you,you wouldn't believe me. But I don't believe it either."

"For a brave girl,you can be insecure."

"Isn't everyone?"

We stopped in front of her room. She opened the door,and went in. I followed. I placed the books on her desk.

Her room had thousands of art hanging on the wall,a guitar on her bed,a keyboard on its stand in the corner,and plain white paper and colored pencils on the floor.

"Nice place you've got here."

"I know it's a little messy,but-"

"Messy? The art you have here,is beautiful. Who's this?" I pointed at a picture of an emo looking guy with bare feet,baggy pants,and baggy long sleeved shirt.

"I don't know. But I've had dreams about him,and another guy with a notebook. It's kind of confusing."

"It's so detailed. I can see why you're here. Does Rodger come in here?"

"Once a week. I don't know why. And sometimes,he has a scared look on his face."

"I wonder why." I looked at the time. "I have to go,I'll see you tommorow. If that's okay with you."

"Sure. We can study and do homework together."

I walked out the door. Remembering something,I opened the door. "I didn't catch your name by the way."

"That's because I didn't throw it at you."

I grinned. "I'm Matt."

She came up to me. "Call me A. For Auri."

I couldn't resist. I kissed her on the cheek. The cheek with a bruise on it.

She gasped. Then bit her lip. "See you tommorow." She closed the door.

I turned around and leaned on the door."Whoa."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review!

Au revoir~!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo peeps! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait.

I didn't have any Internet. But I'm here now. And to make up for it,I'll double update!

Thank you to:

Number2PIKACHU: I took the emotiocons from Ryan Higa on YouTube. He's also known as Nigahiga,and thank you. I try my best to make my stories good. Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list!

TheRejectedAngel: I'm glad you like the fluff! Sometimes I think my stories are too fluffy though. Thanks for adding this story to your story alert subscription!

littlecuteface: Caught on quick,huh? Yup. It's interesting,right?

Naomi17Misora: Thanks for adding this story to your story alert subscription and adding me to your author alert!

Now on with the story!

I do not own Death Note. I just own my OC,Auri.

Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Disapointment<p>

Near's POV

She entered my room,her eyes casted downwards.

"Is there something wrong?"

She looked up.

"Who did that to you?" I asked. Her bruise shone deep purple in the light.

"Um...Matt."

"Matt? Mello's best friend,Matt?"

"Well,yes. But it was an accident."

"Did he try to help you?" I sat down on a chair and turned around,my back facing her.

"He actually took care of me after. He took me to the nurse,and stayed with me there. He also carried my things to my room."

"Did he come into your room?"

"Yes,but-"

"Did you do anything with him?"

"No! We did absolutely nothing! Except..."

"Except what?" I was twirling a lock of my hair in my finger." A kiss?"

"On the cheek."

"If you date him,you will get distracted by him."

"No I won't! And who said anything about dating?"

"Matt is predictable. So are you. By the end of today,you two will be called a 'couple'."

"Whatever. Let's just go to the cafeteria. I'm starving."

I got up. "I'm not hungry."

"But,as you said,'breakfast is the most important meal of the day'."

"Fine. But we won't take long."

I went out of my room,and walked to the cafeteria,with Auri.

Though,I was disappointed. If Auri doesn't keep up with her studies,she will be in an ordinary orphanage.

I still don't believe what Rodger says.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Death Note. Only my OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:The Unspeakable<p>

Mello's POV

"Wake up! Mello! Wake up!"

"It's Willy Wonka." I mumbled.

"Why won't you wake up,eh?"

I grabbed the pillow from under my head and hit Matt with it. "I will kill you."

"Come on! I'm starving! Get dressed!"

"I'll eat later. This doesn't happen magically."

"What doesn't happen magically?"

"My awesomeness. And my beauty."

"There's pancakes." Matt sing-songed.

I immediately got up. "I'll be dressed in a minute." I got up to wash up.

"I thought so!"

"And you sing terribly by the way." I said poking my head out of the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"I love pancakes!" I shouted with my mouthful of pancakes.<p>

"Say it,don't spray it dude." Matt wiped off my spit on his arm.

"Sorry. But I love pancakes."

"I thought you loved chocolate."

"More than pancakes." I noticed Matt was looking around. Probably..." Looking for Liza?"

Matt shook his head. "Not at all."

"Yeah right. You're in love with her."

"Ha! Love is used for those important things in life. Like Mario Cart."

"Dude. You can't walk on the beach with Mario Cart."

"On a DS you can."

"Where have I heard this conversation before?"

"I don't know,tv?"

"But you admit that you like Li-"

"Hey guys!" Liza was right behind me. "Matt. Matt's friend."

"It's Mello." I said stabbing my last pancake.

"Yeah,yeah." She was focused on Matt. "So,Matt,do you want to come over to my room after dinner?"

"Sorry. I got other plans. I'll rain check though." He didn't look like he was sorry.

"Okay. I'll see you around then." She left,going to a table full of girls patting their faces with make-up.

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"Like I said,I have plans."

I grinned. "That's why you came to the room late. You met another girl."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"So,what's she like? Hot? Nice body? Smart? Well,of course she's smart. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't." I completely ignored Matt's question.

But,Matt was ignoring me too. I looked at his direction. "Is that her?"

There stood a girl,her hair was tied up into a pony tail,aside from her bangs pushed to the right side of her face,she was wearing a black shirt saying,"With love comes hate,they exist side by side",a purple jacket,and jeans. There was a dark purple bruise on her right cheek. It made her look tough.

I could see why Matt liked her. She didn't wear make-up. She was natural all the way,and didn't even try to dress nicely.

She was different from other girls.

"Can you please hurry up?" She shouted to someone in the hallway.

"I don't care! It's pancakes." She yelled.

In came Near. She was talking to Near! What the hell?

She put an arm over his shoulder and he winced. "You know I'm not the touchy kind of person."

"You'll get used to it."

Near looked at our direction. Precisely at walked over to Matt. "Did you do that to Auri?" He asked Matt.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Give her that bruise."

I looked at Matt,who seemed to be red. "Did you Matt?"

"Yes. But it was an accident. And how do you know her? Why do you care?" Matt said,almost in a growl. He must have been pretty upset that the girl he likes so much was probably dating Near.

"Don't be so hasty Matt." Near said in a calming tone.

"I'm not being hasty. Are you two dating?" Matt asked.

Near's eyes widened. "No. Why would you ask that? We are,in fact,siblings."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Au revoir!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. But first...

Thanks to:

moemoepl : For adding this story to your favorite story and story alert list. _And _for adding me as your favorite author and author alert.

Every12345 : For adding this story to your favorite story list.

GanasWithinTheStars : Making people jealous is my policy! Thanks for the review!

Thank you guys!

On to the story!

I do not own Death Note. But I do own **_a_ **Death Note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:Impossible<p>

Matt's POV

"What?" I asked,suddenly surprised. Maybe that was the you wouldn't believe it if I told you thing she was keeping from me.

"She hasn't told you? I was sure she would have." Near said.

I got up,and walked up to A.

"Can I talk to you?"

"The correct phrase is,'May I talk to you?' "

"May I talk to you,alone?"

"But,I need to eat,or I'll die!" She whined.

I looked at her bruise. "Fine. After you're done with your breakfast."

...

I closed the door behind me.

"So,what's up?" She was playing on my DS,sitting on my bed.

"What's up,is that you didn't tell me that Near is your brother! How is that even possible?"

"Yes! I won! And in a world record too!" She shrieked.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am. It's just that...I never really connected with someone." She said putting down my DS.

"Really? But,I'm sure you have many friends." I sat beside her.

She shook her head. "I did,but they've become,what's the word? Popular..." She laid her head on my lap.

"By connect..." I intertwined my hand into her hair.

She got up. "I never knew someone I could really trust with my secrets. Other than Rodger and Near,my little brother. Sometimes,I don't even think that I know my own secrets."

"I don't know my own secrets I know,I have a connection with you too. No. Not a connection. It's more like a feeling of attraction. But,it's easy to talk to you,and you don't try to look hot. Which makes you hotter!"

"You think I'm hot?"

I hadn't even realized I've said that. She was smiling. But,I couldn't even say I said that. I said that sub-consciously.

She could see the look on my face. Without another word,she headed for the door.

I ran after her. She had the door opened,but she was behind it. I closed the door with one hand,and she was trapped between my body and the door. She turned around.

Her lips were ice. It was firm,but it softened. I had never had the urge to kiss a girl before. But,I chose the perfect girl to have my first kiss with. She was shorter than me,so I was leaning. I had my free hand on her face,resting on her check. She put a hand to my chest. Right on my heart,which was beating rapidly,and I hope it was the same fast going as hers.

The door pushed us onto the floor. She was on me. And she was heavy.

"Your hair is in my mouth." I coughed.

"Sorry." She pulled her hair away.

"Whoa. I think you guys shouldn't go that far." Mello said,staring down at us.

We both stood up.

"It wasn't what you think." I said.

"Okay… But classes start in 3 minutes." Mello walked back out into the hall.

"That was really unexpected." She said looking at me.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I have to go."

"Want to have a private dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at your room. At 7."

"If you want to make it at the cafe,no thanks."

"Actually,I know a place where no one really goes to any more. If,that's okay with you."

She smiled. "I'd be more than delighted."

She walked out the door. I slid down to the ground.

_'Am I dreaming?'_

* * *

><p>Now review! Because,remember,I have a Death Note!<p>

I will use it.

Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! If you missed me,it's okay!

If not,I really don't think you would because you're reading my stories.

Thank you to JanJan L-chan for adding this story to your favorite stories list!

Now on to the story!

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:No Feeling<p>

Near's POV

"Have you been doing your homework lately?"

"Of course little brother. I told you Matt wouldn't be a distraction."

"How's your dreams lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have pleasant dreams?"

"Actually,they're odd. You know,I had a dream that I was in front of a old abandoned house. If I remember it right,the address was Elias 663 Street. But,once I got in,I felt like I was in a palace. I felt like a princess."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Your dreams are odd. And way out of place. Now I'm 17 percent sure that Rodger is right."

"Why are you laughing? I thought you don't like showing emotions."

"I don't show my emotions. Showing your emotions,shows your weakness."

"Not showing your emotions,shows your weakness. If you don't express how you feel,your aura is not going to be pink."

"If that's true,your aura isn't pink either."

"How are you sure?"

"You have told me that you miss your friends. Yet,you haven't done anything about it. You also do not want to solve your childhood problems."

"You have childhood problems too. You haven't told anyone. I told you how I got here,you haven't told me."

I sighed. "I will tell you."

* * *

><p>My parents had loved and cared about me. But,throughout the years,I began seeing less and less of their presence.<p>

When I was 5,my father died of heart cancer. My mother grieved over it for months. She changed. She started to not come home until 1 in the morning. She would be drunk,and would be sleeping on the kitchen counter when I wake up in the morning.

I didn't know it,but she quit her job.

She didn't come home one day. I thought she was still out drinking or at work.

I walked down to her working place after school. Still in uniform.

They told me my mom didn't work there anymore. When I got home,I felt free. I did what ever I wanted.

The next morning,I started to worry. My mom hadn't come back yet.

I cried at class,my teacher asked me what I was crying about. I told her everything.

"I'll call the police." She said.

After,she informed me that my mom died in a car crash.

"No! No she didn't! She's just hiding! She's not dead!" I yelled.

"Calm down. I'll call an orphanage." She said.

"I don't want to!"

I ran,as fast as my little legs could carry me. I didn't know where I had fallen asleep,but I woke up in a small little village.

* * *

><p>"The rest you know. I was taken to L,put in this orphanage." I said.<p>

"I can't imagine you crying." A said.

"Try drawing it."

She grabbed a pencil and paper off my desk. Quickly,she drew my face and being her imaginative self,she drew tears and an unhappy face.

"Huh. I guess I can imagine you crying."

I looked at the drawing. My jaws clenched,and I felt the salty tears come down my face.

_'It's too much,I can't think,'_ I thought. Flashbacks caught up to me. How my mom would never wake up after she got drunk. My dad dieing in front of my eyes. The sadness and sorry of my teacher's eyes. I knew telling A was a horrid choice.

"Near. Are you okay?" A asked. She went up to me and gave me a comforting hug.

* * *

><p>Okay,I realize my Near point of views have been short.<p>

But,if you guys review... I might make it as long as Matt's and Mello's point of view.

So,please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry for the late update!

And this chapters not even long! But I have an excuse!

I had to rewrite this because everything on my computer got deleted.

But,enough about me!

Thank you...

-Chan : For adding this to your story alert and favorite story! I'm thinking Mello,Matt, and Auri's 14. Near's 13. I'll give approximate ages later.

Have A Cookie Krunch : For adding this to your story alert and favorite story!

xGrellSutcliffx : For adding this as your favorite story! Sorry for the belated update! Here's what you've waited for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:I HATE SCHOOL<p>

Mello's POV

"If x=92…" My teacher's voice trailed off.

I looked down at his paper. I had been drawing a panda eating bamboo. It didn't look so good.

"Mello. Mello!" A voice said.

I looked up. Ms. Kramer took my paper away.

"I'll be keeping this."

Shiz.

"Nice drawing Mello." Matt commented,catching a glimpse of the paper.

"Nice girlfriend Matt."

"At least I have a girlfriend."

"Peanut butter and jelly!I have a girlfriend!"

"Who is it?"

"It's-"

"Gentlemen. Finish your argument later. Back to algebra." said.

...

"I hate school."

"Good to know."

"Especially ."

Ms. Kranders,also called Ms. Kramer because of all the homework she gives out in one night.

"Uh huh."

"Are you even listening?"

"Yups."

"What-"

"You hate school,especially ."

"Okay. So,you were listening."

"By the way,who is your girlfriend?"

"It's..."

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"Nope. Not at all. And quit bugging me about that,will ya? School's most important."

"Excuses,excuses."

"At least I do my work."

"I do my work."

"With help of Auri. I'm surprised she's not ahead of you."

"She said that her art is more important to her."

"Her drawings,you told me she shows so much detail."

"Not only drawings. She's a great musician."

"Ah. So she's more talented than you'll ever be."

"Shut up. She's beautiful,I mean Greek Goddess beautiful. And talented,I mean Beyonce and Picasso talented."

"I know that. Are you sure she's not an alien,who transformed into a human girl to do some research?" I asked.

"How'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know. I just like guessing." Matt had completely stopped.

"What's going on?"

"Liza's coming."

"HIDE!"

I pushed Matt into the closest room there was.

"Hi Matt's friend!" Liza said to me.

"It's Mello."

"Yeah. Where's Matt? I thought I saw him with you."

"Oh. Yeah. He had to get his... Algebra book? Yeah. Algebra book."

"Okay. Just tell him that if we're still on tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"He's coming over to my room after dinner."

This girl doesn't get a clue,does she "Does he even know what room you're in?"

"Tell him room 237." Liza said. With that,she was gone.

"The coast's clear."

Matt came out with a broom in his hand. "Thanks. For pushing me in the broom closet."

"Well,at least you'll be able to clean any mess that comes in your way."

"Lets just get back to the room. I need to do all my homework before I take Auri out."

"Didn't you hear Liza's conversation with me?"

"Yeah. Every word. I'm not going. She's getting irritating."

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"She's gonna get all whiney and I'll tell her I don't like her anymore. You know the rest."

"Ah. The 'I don't like you' talk."

"Yes. That one."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review!

Au revoir~!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm here again!

I keep my promises,so here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:Dating Danger<p>

Matt's POV

One more problem...

"Done!" I yelled.

"Hurry. It's already 6:47."

I ran into the bathroom. I washed up and changed into a shirt that had an exact print of a tux on it,black pants,and my favorite black shoes.

I ran to A's room. A colorful array of roses and carnations in my hands. I lightly knocked on the door.

The door revealed a beautiful girl,my age. She was wearing a dress that covered her all the way up to the end of her knee. The dress was the color of her bruise. She had her hair pinned up into a bun. She was wearing sandals that gleamed silver.

"Wow. Auri,I'm sorry I didn't dress up that nicely."

"It's okay. Why don't you have any-"

"I've got it all set up. We won't be far from here any ways."

* * *

><p>We walked out into the moon light. Auri shone,in my eyes at least.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"A very special place. We're having a moonlit picnic."

"Here?"

"No. Just follow me."

We went into the forest. She held onto my hand,I squeezed hers. I ducked branches,until we were there and I stopped.

"It's beautiful." A said.

There was an old playground. But it wasn't rusty from old age. I had set up a picnic on the ground,the mat was long enough for 5 people to sit in a row,laying down. Little daisies coming out from the grass.

"Want to sit?"

"Yeah. What's on the menu?"

"Fried cheese sandwiches,salad,and chocolate pudding."

A laughed. "I'll have one of everything."

* * *

><p>"I love that movie. It's a sad,romantic movie." A said.<p>

"I can't believe you've eaten everything in 2 minutes."

"You've eaten in 1."

"I'm a guy."

She got up,and sat on a swing set. She pushed back with her legs and swung. I could hear the creaks the swing made. I sat on the swing beside her.

"Is this your first date?" I asked. I didn't want her to know that this was mine.

"Yes. I've already told you that I have the power to be invisible."

"Then why can I see you?"

"You can see what you want to see. You see what you know."

I took a moment to understand that. For that short silence,all we heard was the swing creaking,the owls who's,and the wind rustling the leaves.

"I thought that the girl of my dreams was someone else. I had met her in the play room. She was nice to me in every way. Then I walked out into the hall. Thinking too much and not watching where I was going,I bumped into a Greek Goddess."

The swing set stopped creaking.

"She didn't look perfect. But no one is perfect. She was the perfect example." Auri laughed.

"I had to walk her to the nurse's. There,she showed me one of her many talents. She was like a reincarnation of Picasso. Except that she didn't do cubism drawings."

The swing set creaked once again.

"I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know every single detail of every moment of her life. I had that chance. And she keeps giving me the chance. Especially today,right now."

"I like you too. But,out of about a million girls in the world,why choose me?" She stopped swinging. She got up and sat on my lap.

I took her hands,which were very cold. "It's like you've never looked in the mirror."

"I know. I'm ugly. You feel bad for me because I'm such a nice,smart,and talented girl."

I laughed. "What makes you hotter is that you refuse to believe you are beautiful in every way."

She was quiet for a moment. "I've always tried to look at the stars in silence with someone."

"Want to?"

We got up and laid on the mat. Our feet facing different directions but our faces next to each other.

"I found the milky way." A said.

"Want some chocolate milk to go with that?" I asked.

She laughed. "You know I was talking about the shapes in the stars.."

"Do you know how you got here?" I asked curiously.

"I was only 3 at the time. I have no idea. But Rodger said that the orphanage I went to before were afraid of me." She said quietly.

"Did Rodger announce your presence to the school?"

"No. I went to those kinds of assemblies. He never explained to me why he didn't announce me."

We stared up at the stars at silence.

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch. We had been looking at the stars in silence for over 30 minutes.<p>

"We should go back to the orphanage." Silence.

"Auri. You're sleeping aren't you?"

More silence.

"Yes. You are. And I'm talking to myself."

I carried her in my arms,rolled the mat up with my foot,and put the picnic basket and mat away on a tree.

She was heavier than I thought. The orphanage was in dim light. Every door I passed,I heard snoring or silence.

I pushed the door open with my foot. Dodging art supplies and her guitar on the floor,I went over to her bed. I laid her down and took the pins out from her hair. It fell down her shoulders. I pulled off her shoes.

She was so soundless. She was cute.

I pulled the sheet over her and tucked her in.

I grabbed her guitar and put it next to her keyboard. On her keyboard,there was a song.

It mentioned my name. I had no idea what the little circles and circles and sticks meant.

Picking up her colored pencils,charcoal,and pens,I came across a drawing of me. I put it all on the table.

I went toward the door and turned the lights off. Something on the ceiling caught me eye. I looked up.

It was a projection of the night sky outside.I turned the lights on,it became a normal ceiling.

"Miraculous." I said.

I turned the lights back off,and laid down next to Auri. I watched the dark clouds move and the stars twinkle,until it went dark.

* * *

><p>I'm way too cliche sometimes.<p>

Random Fact! There are millions of germs on your tongue called _Tongue Walkers_!

Please review!

Au revoir~!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm back!

So, I haven't been getting any reviews lately. But that's okay! (Not really.)

I just felt like people would like my stories.

I'm updating for my friend Carlos. BE HAPPY THAT I UPDATED CARLOS!

Anyways,please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:The Impossible<p>

Near's POV

"You may come in." I said.

"Uh. Hey Near."

I turned my head around.

Mello?

How would he know where my room would be?

"Is there a reason why you entered my bedroom?"

He scratched his head. "I've been thinking that if my best friend and your sister is going to date,then we should get along."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you attempting to apologize?"

He sighed. "Anything to make us feel closer."

"It is your choice."

"I'm sorry about mistreating you Near. I don't know. I just-I really don't know."

"I really don't know either. I haven't mistreated you. Why have you been mistreating me?" I was curious. I've always been.

"I-I was-" He sighed. "I guess I was,am jealous."

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?"

"Because you're smart. And don't show your emotions. You also are first in line as L." The last part,he said quietly.

"I am the one whom is jealous in this room. You have many friends,whereas,I have none."

"But you're popular Near. Everyone knows you."

"As the next L. Not as Near."

"Have you ever tried thinking of being,friendly?"

"Yes. But,I don't want one whom may feel like hugging me."

"I thought your sister hugs you."

"She does. But I don't approve of it."

"Funny thing. I'm not that kind of person too."

Mello looked sincere.

"I am jealous. I've always been second. Whatever I do,you do better. Which makes me feel useless."

"Mello. Think about how Matt feels. Or the others in the orphanage. We barely know what place they're in."

He looked down at the floor for a moment. Analyzing it. "I'm sorry Near."

I fought the urge to smile. "I accept your apology."

Mello smiled. No,more like a grin. "Really?"

I didn't hesitate. I nodded. "Really."

He rubbed the back of his neck,wondering what to do next.

I sighed inwardly,hoping he'd be okay with this. Hoping I'd be okay with this. "Do you want a..."

"A what?"

I winced as I said the next words. "A hug."

His eyes widened,hopefully not in fear. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Hurry before I change my mind."

He slowly walked over to me.

The next part confused both of us,where do we wrap our arms?

We (awkwardly) wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders.

After only about 2 seconds,we let each other go.

"We should go to bed." I said.

Mello nodded. "Okay. Night Near."

"Night." I responded.

He left the room,leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"I wonder what Auri's doing right now."

I turned around and continued to put the domino's up.

"58,59,60."

_'Auri... If mother and father were here,would they be proud of us? Most importantly,you?'_

I sighed. "She might not be intelligent,but she is very talented. I can assure anyone that."

* * *

><p>"She wasn't able to stay with us." Mother said.<p>

"Why?" I asked (at 6 years old).

She bit her lip,eyes tearing up. "It isn't very simple honey. She just doesn't belong with us."

"That doesn't make sense,mother. She has your genes,so she certainly belongs with us." I responded.

Her tears started to release and pulled me into a hug. "One day,you'll understand. But you won't understand right now,no matter how smart you are." She kissed the top of my forehead. "We're done with this topic for now."

"But mother-"

She gave me a stern look. "I said we're done with this topic."

* * *

><p><em>'Mother. I still don't understand what you said when I was younger. Or maybe,I don't believe it.'<em>

I shook my head. "It isn't possible. That can't be the reason she got disowned."

* * *

><p>That was short,but no one's been reading my stories...<p>

And I need to work on Near's POV.

Random fact! Did you know the numbers 1-999 don't have the letter 'a' in them?

Please review!

Au revoir~!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Thoughts Anyone?

Kanra, short chapter that you already have read. Shorry.

AnonTheAnonymous: Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

><p>Mello's POV<p>

Tommorow's Saturday.

Gotta talk to Near again.

Where the hell is Matt?

He better not be doing any kind of shiz to Auri. Near will be pissed off.

I'm so glad I talked to Near about my problems.

It's funny though. He's also jealous. I've been so selfish. I've only been thinking of myself. Not knowing what Near also goes through.

He may be smart and everything,but he has no friends. Nada.

I haven't even noticed that. I'm better than him at something. But 1 good thing came out of this. Near accepted my apology. Now we're... Friends.

Wow.

I'm happy that we're friends and everything.

My lips twitched into a smile.

"Mello? You okay?"

I looked at Brad.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nah. When Matt didn't show up,I got worried."

He was right. Their date should have been finished hours ago. Matt hadn't shown up.

But I was laying on my bed,full of tiredness,and chocolate.

"I'll find him once I have my beauty sleep." I yawned.

"But-"

Before he finished the sentence,I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Oh NO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

><p>Matt's POV<p>

Why won't my eyes open?

Slowly,my eyes revealed where I was.

"Morning honey." A said with a smile.

With realization on where I was,I quickly sat up.

"Did I...?"

"Seems like it. When I woke up,my head was on your chest and you had an arm wrapped around my waist."

"I'm sorry."

"No actually,it was quite comforting."

I just realized that she was holding her guitar.

"By the way,when I got up I replaced my body with my stuffed panda."

"Stuffed panda?" Looking down,I threw aside the stuffed animal. "Are you writing a song?"

"Huh?" She looked down remembering her guitar. "Oh. Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Nope." She quickly grabbed the sheets off the bed and got up. She walked over to the guitar stand and placed her guitar back.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?" I said getting up.

"Just because." She took a step back.

"That's not a good reason!" I chased after her. She ran faster than I thought she would. Before we knew it,we were in the middle of the hall. She tripped,taking my chance,I turned her over and pinned her to the ground.

"Get off!" She yelled,trying to loosen my grip.

"Release it!" I yelled back.

"Please! Matt!"

"Not a chance." I whispered in her ear.

Finally,she stopped resisting and released her music sheets. I got off of her and snatched the music sheets.

A huge smile landed on my face.

"I would really like it if you sang and played this song for me." I looked over at her. Her eyes widened.

After a second,her reaction changed. Her eyes back the way they were and she smiled. "Only if you sing with me."

"I sing terribly."

"Come on." She pulled me all the way back to her room.

* * *

><p>"You're such a liar!"<p>

"What?" I exclaimed. She had forced me to sing with her.

"You sing great!" A pushed me playfully.

"Hey,so do you." With that,I hugged her from behind.

"Today's Saturday."

"No classes. No problems."

"It is Saturday. Isn't it?"

"Yeah."

A pulled away and got up. "He's coming." She looked through her drawers.

"Who?"

"Rodger. He comes every Saturday."

"You could have told me."

"Go back to your room. Change. Then come back. By 1 p.m." She looked back up and gave me a huge smile. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I will."

"See you."

I gave her one kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been all night?" Mello yelled at me.<p>

"With Auri."

"I've been worried sick! I couldn't even sleep last night!"

"Dont listen to him. After he came back from Near's room,he fell fast asleep on his bed." Brad said. He was on the top bunk,jamming out with his guitar.

"What were you doing in Near's room?" I asked my so-called best friend. If he was trying to rip me and Auri apart,I'm going to tell the whole world his little secret.

"I was just apologizing to him! What were you doing in Auri's room?" He yelled at me. He wanted to get along with Near,so it wouldn't be an awkward relationship for me and A.

I scratched the back of my head. "You see,I kind of feel asleep in her room." Then I stopped and looked up at them. "Don't get the wrong idea! I slept in her bed but none of us took clothes off!"

It was too late.

"Why?" Mello ran over and shook my shoulders. "It's too early!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mello!"

"Why?" Mello cried.

"Mello!"

"WHY?"

"MELLO!"

Mello stopped. I brushed his hands off of me. "I accidently fell asleep in her room." I explained to my best friend.

"Well,I _accidently_ had a snot rocket during a test." Brad snorted.

Mello chuckled.

I glared at both of them. "I'm serious."

Brad and Mello sighed.

Mello took a bar of chocolate and started to eat it. "As long as you remembered to use protection."

Brad nodded. "Did you use Trojan or a generic condom?"

My cheeks heated up. "We did not have sex!" I yelled.

Brad sighed. "Relax man. We were just joking."

Mello laughed. "Yeah! Calm down. What's got you all worked up? Girlfriend troubles?"

I sighed. "Close. I can't take Liza off my back. I hope I don't run into her today." I looked through my drawers.

"Where are you going now?"

I went into the bathroom. "Auri's room. I'm spending the morning with her. Can we do the race after lunch?"

"Sure."

_'I wonder if Rodger would be okay with me hanging out with Auri...'_


End file.
